Daddy's Little Sunshine Revised
by YaoiTora
Summary: [NaruSasu] Naruto is a single parent with a seven year old kid named, Haruki. He loves his son with all his heart and would do anything to keep him safe and happy. He has a good job with a good pay but his boss (Sasuke Uchiha) is a bastard with a stick up his ass! What happens when he starts to have feelings for him? What would happen then? How would Haruki feel? Yaoi!


**_Warning: Sakura-bashing, oocness, cursing, and yaoi. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Haruki. Daisuke Shimizu belongs to FallenAngel4545. ^^_**

**_Pairings: Past!NaruSaku, NaruIno friendship, SaiIno, ShikaNeji, ItaKyu, KibaShino, GaaraHina, SasoDei, and eventual NaruSasu and DaiHaru_**

**_Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt and Comfort/Family_**

**_Rating: M for safety. _**

**_Author's Note: Okay so this author's note is sort of important so I advise you to read it or at least the stuff you need to know I guess. First, Haruki in the original Haruki was two years old. I made some spelling errors knowing that two year olds can't really pronounce words all that good. Of course, I got yelled at for it plus the original wasn't that good in that one reviewers opinion it would pale out of all stories of . I ask you guys to NOT compare my story(ies) to all others people's on . That ticked me off that most really. But you can compare this one to the original and THAT is all I ask. Nothing more. Anyway, Haruki is seven years old in this one and I guess Daisuke should be nine or ten. So..yeah. Continue on. :)_**

**_Second, the oocness. If you don't like it then don't review and bitch to me about it. I for one don't want to read it and be angry with you. _**

**_Third, Sakura lovers please stay away if you don't like bashing Sakura. _**

**_Fourth, this is YAOI, which means boy/boy love and of course sex! =3 Don't like that don't read or review. _**

**_Fifth, the pairings. I switched them with some characters because I guess I wanted more yaoi rather than just two pairings that are yaoi. _**

**_Sixth, if you like GaaraHina then yay! Awesome! And uh thank god. ShikaNeji? I don't know if any of you are fans of that pairing though I hope you are. KibaShino is an obvious pairing that everyone loves right? Or at least most of us do. :D ItaKyu of course we love it to death –most of us at least. Then there's SaiIno and NaruSaku. Sai and Ino I personally like along with Ino and Chouji but at the moment Ino and Chouji are not together in this one. _**

**_Seventh, Naruto and Ino are best friends. Ino has been friends with Naruto since they were three. That's why NaruIno is just friendship and not love. I'm not a big fan of that pairing anyway which is also why I made friendship instead of love as well. I'm not going to say anything about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship because well think of the actual anime. ;) Haha. Review! No flames please. Bye!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Daddy's Little Sunshine**_

_**-Revised-**_

**Prologue:_ I will Always Love You Daddy!_**

"Daddy, wanna play with me?" a little blonde haired boy asked looking up at the older version of him, Uzumaki Naruto. The older blonde smiled at his son and picked him up. "Okay, what should we play?" he asked. "Tickle monster?" He started tickling his son's tummy making the boy laugh hard. Naruto stopped and hugged Haruki tightly in his arms. The little boy made a happy smile hugging his daddy. "Daddy," he giggled. "I love you," Naruto looked at Haruki and sighed. He put Haruki down on the floor before going into the living room and grabbed the phone. He then dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Naruto took a deep breath.

"Ino, hey can you watch Haruki for me? I have to do something with Sakura today." He explained.

The girl over the phone, Yamanaka Ino, squealed. "_I love too, Naruto! Haruki's the cutest thing alive!_" she replied. Naruto smiled. "Thank you Ino, will you come over now or…" he heard a soft chuckle on the other line.

"_Of course I'll come over now, Naruto. I'll be there in a jiffy. See you then!_"

Naruto groaned and took the phone away from his ear. _Jesus, she could at least let me finish._ Then the doorbell rang and Haruki grinned before getting up. "Daddy who's that?" the little boy asked. "Is that mommy?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, Haruki, that's my best friend Ino. She's going to be watching you for a little while." He said. "Mommy and I…well we aren't…together anymore." This made Haruki frown.

"So, mommy's not coming home?" Naruto shook his head frowning. "Why not?" Haruki asked.

"Well, Haruki, it's just that she's…mommies and daddies have differences and they sometimes don't get along you see?" he asked and Haruki nodded. "Well, mommy and I we didn't really get along ever since you were born. But we stayed together for you up until now."

"You and mommy don't like each other anymore?"

"No, buddy, not anymore." Naruto sighed. Haruki's frowned seem to deepen when he start see tears in his father's eyes.

"Don't be sad, daddy," Haruki said hugging Naruto tightly. "I still love you." Naruto chuckled and whipped away a stray tear.

"I know you do, buddy, I know you do."

-oOo-

_Seven Years ago_

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the information that was said by the doctor. He looked at Sakura whose skin had turned snowy white. "I-I'm pregnant?" Sakura asked her voice trembling. "W-with Naruto's child…" The doctor nodded and she frowned deeply. "I want to abort it." Naruto blinked.

"What?" Sakura growled.

"You heard me Naruto I want to abort it!"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed shaking his head. "You can't! That baby –that child is mine too…don't abort it."

"You sound like you want him? Well guess what you can have him. I don't want anything to do with him or her or even you!" Sakura took the engagement ring off of her ring finger and throw it on the ground. "The wedding's off. I don't want to marry you anymore but we'll at least have to stay together for the baby."

"You just said –"

"Until the baby's born idiot." Sakura snarled. "Then I'll be more than happy to stay away from him and you."

Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes and mouth gaped open. He bit his lip and frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. No words came out. "Why?" he asked his voice hoarse. "Why just because of a baby…?"

"I didn't want to have children Naruto. I didn't even want to marry you. Our parents remember they arranged the marriage but we were allowed to decide whether it would be canceled or not? This is reality, Naruto. I never wanted a child or a husband. I'm eighteen and I don't want anything to do with this…_thing_."

Suddenly a loud _smack_ was heard throughout the room. Naruto felt tears swell in eyes, his jaw clenched tightly until it hurt terribly. "Haruki's not a thing!" Naruto yelled. "It's a baby, Sakura, a human being not a thing. Do you know the difference between that?" he asked. "I'll take care of Haruki on my own after he's born. I'll pay child's support and I'll be the best dad he'll ever have even though he won't have a mother."

"Fine!" Sakura yelled in a growl.

"Fine." Naruto spit back glaring at his former fiancé. He sighed and laced his fingers through his hair. He turned to the doctor and said. "I-I'm sorry we're not going to abort the baby. I'm taking full responsibility for him." The doctor smiled at him and said,

"It's all right dear just be there when the baby's due okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

**_~To Be Continued...~_**

**_Haruki's age is seven now not two so ignore the part in the first author's note about his age. I hope you liked this first chapter of the revised version. It's not all going to be different. Probably longer but not all that different in some parts of the story. =)_**

**_Review! No flames please. Bye_**

**_-Yaoitora =3_**

**_Next Chapter: My Boss is a Bastard!_**


End file.
